Adrian Sage
|race = Human |birthday = July 4 |age = 17(Pre-Timeskip) 24(Post-timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 5'6 |weight = 112 |eyes = Green |hair = Blond |blood type = A- |status = Alive |marital status = Relationship with Freyja|affiliation = 35px Twilight Phoenix Guild |previous affiliation = Ito Academy |occupation = Mage |relatives = Unnamed Mother(Deceased) |alias = Scarecrow |magic = Membrane Magic Sword Magic Guns Magic |weapons = Twin-Katana's Dual-handgun's}}Adrian Sage(あどりゃん さじゅ''Adorian Saju'')is an Independent Mage that was once part of the Ito Academy when he was younger. After his graduation from the academy, he left to travel and make his way through different jobs in different towns, until he became involved in a war with The Shadow Broker due to his Father's debts to the organization, thanks to the Leader of The Hunter Division, Suekko Chitose. He is still on the run from them, but has taken much of their resources and used them against The Collector. He is now a current mage of Twilight Phoenix Guild Appearance When he was in the academy, he often wore a green open jacket that often showed his t-shirt with an emblem that means 'chaotic' where he grew up. He was often seen with messy blond hair most of the times, pale skin that wasn't too pale, bright green eyes, and jean pants that hug him tightly. After graduating, he was seen cutting his long blond hair to short and spiky, donning a metal-jacket trench coat with a cross necklace, combat boots, and having two katana's strapped to his lower back. After an encounter with Suekko, Adrian fell into a secret transport filled with the synthetic liquid primarily used to merge Membrane Magic to Broker Agents. The fusion between them gave him the appearance of a scarecrow, making him very scary when he hides in the shadows. Personality Ever since Adrian was a little boy, all he's ever had in his childhood was this constant streak of bad luck, whether it was something small like falling in a puddle to something big like his mother losing her job and forcing to sell everything to pay her bills. In his eyes, all the bad stuff that happened to him was a result of chaos, nothing could fix it since everyone was forced to deal with it. As he grew older, Adrian developed a sort of bad behavior when it came to people that were either older than him or in a different status to him. In his eyes, everyone was equal and no matter how much jewelry ones has or money, they were all simple people just like him. This way of thinking made him commit severe criminal acts of property damage, fraud, and disregard for human life. Instead of being sent to jail where he was expected, he was sent to Ito Academy where he got a wake up call from all the different people in that place. Some were just like him, coming from chaotic homes and places where all they saw was no light at the end of the tunnel. However, most of them changed when they came to the academy as Adrian saw them working hard for their new life. He changed his ways from a Pessimist view to look at the more postive things that the world had to offer. After graduation, he became calm, cool, and happy for the first time in ages as he decided to become a mage in order to help others out. History Magic & Abilities Membrane Magic - is a rare Caster/Holder Magic that was originally created by the Shadow Broker and not shown outside of it, until Adrian found an address that his father left behind. After breaking in, he fell into the vat containing the substance and merged with it as it created a suit of sorts with the look of an evil scarecrow. 'Spells' *'Recall' - When inserted into an opponent, the liquid can use the magic inside of it to merge with the opponent temporarily, giving the user access to all of their opponents secrets, putting them under their control for about ten minutes. *'Harden' - Completly covering oneself in the liquid, it becomes a harden exterior that acts as a sort of armor to enhance all natural abilities. It can also become change different shape with any part. Sword Magic - is a Holder Magic that uses different spells in combination with the user's sword. Guns Magic - is a Holder Magic that uses special magic bullets in combination with multiple guns as they are often used for different purposes. Bullet Shift - Is a unique style of Guns Magic that Adrian uses in combination with his normal Guns Magic, but instead loads them with a very unique arsenal of bullets that bond with the user's mind. Each bullet must reach 100 mph before they reach velocity and transform into something that the user can imagine with his mind. 'Spells' *'Rock Wrecker' - Shooting an Earth Bullet, the user changes the shape of the bullet into an minature Vulcan that can deal a heavy blow to an opponent. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - During his time in the Ito Academy, he was taught how to fight under the instructor, Udon, who taught him a style that forced people to use up their energy before him. After years of practice, he has been shown to handle any person in hand-to-hand combat, while he secretly waits for the opponent to use his energy first before making his move Expert Marksman - In his academy days, Adrian decided to try out something new, and joined the marksman's club, started by some students who were expert Guns Magic users. He soon discovered that he had a natural talent for it deciding to learn how to use Guns Magic. He has been shown to be able to hit multiple targets with pin-point accuracy. Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Ito Academy Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Gun User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Twilight Phoenix Guild Category:Twilight Phoenix Mage Category:Yaminogaijin